


Powrót

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Ziall [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>justbemytommo: Mogłabym poprosić o kontynuacje prompta “pomyłka”? A wiec chciałabym aby po zaluzmy 2latach do rezydencji Malika wraca pocharatany Niall. Okazuje sie ze gang konkurujacy z tym Zayna nie dotrzymal slowa I zaatakowal Horanow. Greg poswiecil swoje zycie dla Nialla. I dalej ma być o tym jaki nie pewny stal sie Niall. Wychodzi tez na jaw ze szef tego drugiego gangu zgwalcil Nialla. Zayna sie wscieka I chce sie zemscic. Co zresztą robi. A potem jakieś mega słodkie zakończenie. Slub zialla jakieś dzieci moze do tego. I of course chce mpreg ;) możesz wybrać który ;)) dziękuję xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powrót

**Author's Note:**

> Kontynuacja „Pomyłki”, wersja 2

Głośny trzask drzwi wejściowych oznajmił przybycie właściciela domu. Wszedł do salonu, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas.  
\- Przestaniecie? – warknął, widząc dwójkę swoich przyjaciół obściskujących się na kanapie – Odkąd się zaręczyliście, jesteście jeszcze gorsi niż wcześniej – opadł na fotel, podczas, gdy Lou i Harry odsunęli się od siebie spoglądając na bruneta – Idźcie do swojej sypialni – jęknął.  
\- Poszedłbyś na randkę, znalazłbyś sobie kogoś, to przestałbyś się nas czepiać – odpowiedział mu Louis siadając obok loczka i obejmując go.  
\- Po raz, który mam wam mówić, że nie chcę iść na randkę? – warknął.  
\- Zayn – głos Harry’ego był spokojny i łagodny – Wiemy, że brakuje ci Nialla, ale minęły już 2 lata. Nie uważasz, że najwyższy cza…  
\- Nie! – krzyknął, podrywając się z fotela – To nie najwyższy czas, aby o nim zapomnieć.  
Harry dobrze wiedział, że to drażliwy temat, a mimo to go zaczął. Po prostu chciał, aby Zayn był szczęśliwy, a wiedział, że dopóki chociaż nie spróbuje znaleźć sobie kogoś innego, to nigdy nie nastąpi.  
Zayn miał nadzieję, że z czasem zapomni o uroczym Irlandczyku, jednak tak się nie stało. Z każdym dniem tęsknił coraz bardziej, zakochał się w Horanie. Nie raz chciał go odszukać i poprosić, aby z nim został. Rezygnował jednak z tego pomysłu, uznając, że gdyby znaczył dla blondyna tyle samo co on dla niego, to nie zostawił by go. Nie odszedłby z Gregiem i został z nim.  
\- Hej, co jest? – w salonie pojawił się Liam razem ze swoją dziewczyną.  
\- Idę do siebie – warknął i jak najszybciej opuścił salon.  
\- A temu co? – spytał Payne.  
\- A jak myślisz? – prychną Lou.  
Nic więcej nie musieli mówić. Wiedział wszystko.  
*****  
\- Na pewno nie chcesz z nami iść? – Lima po raz kolejny w ciągu 10 minut zadał to samo pytanie.  
Zayn przyglądał się swoim przyjaciołom przygotowującym się do wyjścia. Razem z dziewczyną Payne’a wybierali się do klubu.  
\- Po raz kolejny mówię ci, że nie chcę. Nie mam zamiary czuć się jak piąte koło u wozu.  
\- Nie będziesz się tak czuł – próbował go przekonać.  
\- Jasne – prychnął, zakładając ręce na piersi – Ci dwaj – skinął głową w kierunku Louisa i Harry’ego – zaraz znikną na parkiecie lub w jakimś ciemnym miejscu, aby się móc obściskiwać, a ty mając poczucie winy będziesz mi dotrzymywał towarzystwa, zamiast bawić się z Sophią.  
\- Ale może kogoś poznasz – Liam wypowiedział te słowa, wiedząc, że Zayn raczej nie zareaguje na nie zbyt dobrze.  
\- Ja nie chcę nikogo poznać – wycedził przez zęby, zaciskając pięści. Kochał swoich przyjaciół, ale w tej chwili miał ochotę im przywalić – A teraz wynoście się zanim nad sobą panuję – warknął.  
Chłopcy nic więcej nie mówiąc zebrali się i zniknęli za drzwiami.  
*****  
Siedział na kanapie wpatrując się w ekran telewizora. W jednej dłoni trzymał butelkę z piwem, a w drugiej pilota, za pomocą którego zmieniał kanały w poszukiwaniu czegoś sensownego do oglądania. Przyłożył szyjkę butelki do ust, upijając trochę alkoholu i dalej skakał po kanałach.  
\- Szefie – jego spokój został zakłócony przez jednego ze swoich ludzi.  
\- Czego? – warknął, nawet na niego nie spoglądając.  
\- Ktoś się chce z szefem widzieć.  
\- O tej porze? – zerknął na zegar, który wskazywał 22:48 – Nie ma mnie.  
\- Twierdzi, że to ważne i on…  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! – krzyknął, spoglądając po raz pierwszy na mężczyznę – Którego słowa w zadaniu „nie ma mnie” nie zrozumiałeś?  
\- Ja…um… - zestresował się, nie lubił, kiedy mulat się wściekał – po prostu pomyślałem, że szef będzie chciał się z nim spotkać…um…mówi, że ma na imię Niall – szybko to powiedział, niepewnie spoglądając na bruneta.  
\- Co? – poderwał się z kanapy. Czuł jak jego serce zaczyna mocniej bić. Przesłyszał się, czy on naprawdę powiedział, że Niall chce się z nim spotkać? To nie możliwe, ale jeśli to prawda… - Gdzie on jest?  
Ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, a za nim podążył członek gangu.  
\- Przy bramie.  
Ruszył biegiem w kierunku miejsca, gdzie podobno miał się znajdować irlandczyk. Faktycznie był tam. Gdy tylko go zobaczył, natychmiast się zatrzymał. Padało na niego światło pobliskiej latarni. Na jego twarzy było pełno zadrapań, pod okiem miał dużego siniaka, a warga była rozcięta. Ubrania miał pomięte i potargane. W jego błękitnych tęczówkach dostrzegł łzy. Blondyn ledwo stał na nogach. Sprawiał wrażenie jakby w każdej chwili miał osunąć się na ziemię.  
Czuł jak krew zaczyna buzować, a jego ogrania wściekłość. Kto śmiał skrzywdzić jego uroczego Irlandczyka. Nikt nie miał do tego prawa. Nikt. Zacisnął pięści powstrzymując się przed rozwaleniem czegoś. Wziął kilka głębszych wdechów i dopiero, kiedy się uspokoił, zaczął się zbliżać do chłopaka.  
\- Niall – powiedział, zmniejszając pomiędzy nimi odległość.  
Gdy tylko blondyn go zauważył, jego usta ułożyły się w słabym uśmiechu.  
\- Zayn – wyszeptał, nim zamknął oczy i stracił przytomność. W ostatniej chwili silne ramiona bruneta go złapały. Wziął chłopaka na ręce i zabrał do domu.  
*****  
Powoli uniósł swoje powieki odsłaniając błękitne tęczówki. Zamrugał kilka razy, przyzwyczajając się do światła panującego w pomieszczeniu. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, skądś je znał. Po chwili do niego dotarło. Przypomniał sobie wydarzenia z kilku ostatnich dni i jego wczorajszą ucieczkę.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – wzdrygnął się na niespodziewane pytanie. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku głosu. Na fotelu pod ścianą siedział Zayn. Czuł jak jego serce na moment zamiera by po chwili przyspieszyć swoje bicie.  
\- Um…już…już lepiej – wydukał, podciągając kołdrę pod brodę i wciskając się w materac.  
Wiedział, że to był Zayn. Zayn, którego cały czas kocha, nawet jeśli minęły dwa lata od ich ostatniego spotkania. Zayn, który się nim zajął. Zayn, u którego wie, że jest bezpieczny, jednak…to co spotkało go w kilku ostatnich dniach, nie pozwalało mu w tym momencie czuć się bezpiecznie w obecności bruneta. Tylko z jedną osobą, z tego domu, był w stanie teraz porozmawiać…  
\- M-może tu p-przyjść Harry?  
Tylko z nim w tej chwili był w stanie porozmawiać. Sam nie do końca był pewny dlaczego akurat loczek. Po prostu to on się nim zajął na samym początku, kiedy tu się pojawił za pierwszym razem. Ufał mu i wiedział, że Styles go nie skrzywdzi. Domyślił się, że zranił Zayna, wiedział to w jego oczach, ale nic na to nie poradzi, że na razie nie czuje się zbyt dobrze w jego towarzystwie.  
\- Co? – zdziwił się mulat – Chcesz się spotkać z Harry? – poczuł lekkie ukłucie. W końcu po dwóch latach spotkał mężczyznę, którego kochał, a on mu mówi, że woli się porozmawiać z jego przyjacielem.  
\- Tak – pokiwał głową.  
\- Dobrze, ale czy najpierw mógłbyś porozmawiać chwilę za mną? – podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do blondyna. Ten widząc to od razu się skulił, zaciskając powieki.  
\- N-nie – odezwał się cichym drżącym głosem – P-proszę, ch-chcę po-porozmawiać z Ha-Harrym.  
\- Dobrze – westchnął.  
Odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju.  
Niall zanurzył twarz w poduszkach. Właśnie skrzywdził osobę, która wiele dla niego znaczyła.  
*****  
\- Styles – warknął wchodząc do kuchni, gdzie trójka jego przyjaciół jadła śniadanie.  
Harry zdziwiony nastrojem Zayna, spojrzał na przyjaciela.  
\- Opuść na chwilę swojego kochasia i idź do Nialla. Powiedział mi, że będzie rozmawiał tylko z tobą – wkurzony opadł na krzesło.  
\- Um…jasne – wziął czysty talerz, na który nałożył kilka kanapek, a do kubka nalał herbatę – Wezmę mu coś do jedzenia.  
Zayn tylko pokiwał głową, nic nie mówiąc.  
\- Ktoś tu jest zazdrosny – zaśmiał się Lou.  
\- Nawet jeśli, to nie twój interes – odpowiedział mu Malik, kładąc ręce na stół i podpierając głowę na łokciach – Po prostu – westchnął – po prostu tego nie rozumiem. Myślałem, że coś dla niego znaczę. A on woli rozmawiać z Harrym.  
\- Wiesz, może ma jakiś powód. Nie osądzaj, dopóki Harry nie przyjdzie i nie powie nam o co chodzi.  
*****  
Po około 3 godzinach Harry pojawił się w salonie. Trójka mężczyzn od razu oderwała wzrok od telewizora, spoglądając na loczka. Po jego minie można było poznać, że nie przynosi dobrych wieści. Wyglądał na lekko zmęczonego. Oparł się o framugę, przecierając dłonią twarz. Od razu obok niego pojawił się Louis, obejmując narzeczonego w pasie i zaprowadził do pobliskiej kanapy.  
\- Co z nim? – Zayn niecierpliwił się.  
\- Teraz śpi, widać ta rozmowa go wykończyła.  
\- Co ci powiedział? – mulat wiercił się na swoim miejscu, nie mogąc już wytrzymać.  
\- Dorwali ich? – wykrztusił w końcu Styles.  
\- Co? Kto ich dorwał? Mów jaśniej? – brunet miał już dość tej niewiedzy. Dlaczego Harry nie może mówić wprost, w końcu tu chodzi o Nialla.  
\- Daryl Anderson dowiedział się co się stało, po tym gdy Greg zdradził mu informacje na Twój temat. Nie spodobało mu się to i w końcu ich odnalazł.  
\- Niall mówił gdzie jest Greg? – tym razem głos zabrał Liam.  
\- Nie żyje – westchnął – Ni powiedział, że zginął broniąc go.  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza, tak jakby w ten sposób chcieli oddać hołd zmarłemu.  
\- A co było z Niallem? – Zayn zadał pytanie, na które obawiał się usłyszeć odpowiedź.  
\- Anderson usłyszał, że pomiędzy tobą i Niallem coś było. Zabrał go ze sobą, przetrzymywał i… - bał się wypowiedzieć te słowa, wiedząc jak zareaguje jego przyjaciel.  
\- I…no co się stało – Zayn musiał się dowiedzieć.  
\- Wkurwisz się…Daryl go zgwałcił i to wielokrotnie. Ostatniej nocy byli zajęci jakimiś sprawami, więc Niall to wykorzystał i uciekł. Od razu przyjechał tutaj wiedząc, że mu pomożemy.  
W salonie ponownie zapanowała cisza. Malik siedział sztywno na kanapie, trawiąc słowa przyjaciela, podczas gdy pozostała trójka wpatrywała się w niego z wyczekiwaniem.  
\- Zabiję go! – poderwał się z fotela i zaczął krążyć po pokoju – Kurwa zabiję go! Jak śmiał go tknąć choćby małym palcem! Jest już martwy! Liam – zwrócił się do chłopaka – zwołaj chłopaków, jedziemy do Andersona. Zemszczę się!  
\- Zayn, spokojnie – Payne próbował opanować sytuację.  
\- Spokojnie?! Słyszałeś co on zrobił Niallowi i każesz mi być spokojnym! – brunet przez moment sprawiał wrażenie jakby miał się rzucić na Liama z pięściami.  
\- Słyszałem i też chcę się zemścić, ale nie możesz działać pod wpływem emocji, bo to się może źle dla nas skończyć. Ochłoń, a jak już to zrobisz to na spokojnie obmyślimy plan, jak zlikwidować Andersona – podszedł do przyjaciela, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
Zayn wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i pokiwał głową dając im do zrozumienia, że zgadza się ze słowami przyjaciela.  
\- Harry – spojrzał na loczka – Czy Niall, czy on…  
\- Prosił ci przekazać – zaczął, domyślając się o co chodzi – że cię przeprasza i prosi, abyś dał mu trochę czasu.  
Mulat westchnął kiwając głową i opadł na fotel.  
*****  
Niall siedział w pokoju, wyglądając przez uchylone drzwi. Czekał aż Zayn będzie tędy przechodzić. Wcześniej podsłuchał jakie plany ma Malik względem gangu Andersona i nie ukrywał, że bał się o mulata. Nie chciał, aby coś mu się stało. Co prawda mulat wiedział na co się porywa, ale to nie zmniejszało strachu blondyna.  
W końcu, po kilku minutach wyczekiwania zobaczył bruneta, przechodzącego obok jego pokoju. Od razu otworzył szerzej drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz.  
\- Zayn – odezwał się wpatrując w plecy Malika.  
Mulat słysząc znajomy głos, gwałtownie się odwrócił, wpatrując z niedowierzaniem w Irlandczyka.  
\- Niall – uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.  
\- Nie idź – odezwał się blondyn.  
\- Co – nie spodziewał się tego usłyszeć.  
\- Nie idź tam, proszę – podszedł bliżej do chłopaka.  
\- Przepraszam Niall, po tym co ci zrobił…ja nie mogę…muszę to zrobić.  
\- A co jeśli coś ci się stanie, nie chcę tego.  
\- Ej – chciał go dotknąć, ale w ostatniej chwili się powtrzymał – Nic mi nie będzie. Za kilka godzin tu wrócę.  
\- Obiecujesz? Obiecujesz, że mnie nie zostawisz?  
\- Obiecuję – szerzej się uśmiechnął – Niall, czy…czy mógłbym cię przytulić?  
Blondyn przez chwilę stał nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Dalej nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo w towarzystwie kogoś innego niż Harry, ale…przecież to był Zayn. Zayn go nie skrzywdzi.  
\- Możesz – uśmiechnął się i po chwili poczuł jak silne ramiona go oplatają i przyciągają do ciepłego ciała. Owinął swoje ręce dookoła szyi bruneta, mocniej się w niego wtulając. W tym momencie czuł się bezpiecznie.  
*****  
3 lata później  
Zayn z całej siły cisnął telefonem o podłogę. Miał już tego dość! Jego ludzie nie potrafili sami nic załatwić, a on był uwięziony w domu.  
\- Skarbie – usłyszał karcący głos swojego męża, który właśnie wszedł do salonu niosąc tackę z filiżankami i dzbankiem – Ile razy ci mówiłem, że masz przestać do nich wydzwaniać. Tylko się denerwujesz, a w twoim stanie to zabronione.  
\- W taki razie nie rozumiem, dlaczego zaprosiłeś tutaj Louisa. Wystarczy kilka sekund, aby mnie wyprowadził z równowagi – jęknął, gładząc się po swoim, sporej wielkości, brzuchu.  
\- I tak wszyscy wiemy, że go kochasz – zaśmiał się blondyn.  
Zayn tylko prychnął na te słowa, chociaż jego mąż miał rację.  
\- A jak się ma moja kruszynka – Niall usiadł obok ukochanego, przysuwając swoją twarz do brzucha bruneta i gładząc go – Tatuś cię kocha i nie może się doczekać, kiedy z nami będziesz.  
\- Raz – westchnął Malik – Jeden, pieprzony raz pozwoliłem ci być na górze i oto teraz mamy tego skutki – jękną, wskazując na swój brzuch.  
\- Nie cieszysz się, że będziemy rodzicami? Nie chcesz tego dziecka? – blondyn odsunął się, wydając się smutniejszym.  
\- Nie skarbie – od razu ujął twarz Irlandczyka w swoje dłonie – Cieszę się bardzo, tylko po prostu wkurzają mnie ci idioci. Dopóki nie urodzę, nie mogę opuścić domu, a oni nie umieją nic załatwić. Przecież gdyby ludzie zobaczyli, że mam ciążowy brzuch, zaraz zaczęli by się ze mnie nabijać i stracili szacunek. Nie mogę na to pozwolić. Mimo wszystko muszę utrzymać swój wizerunek. Kochanie, bardzo chce tego dziecka i kocham je tak samo jak ty.  
\- To czemu nie poprosisz o pomoc chłopaków? Przecież wiesz, że by ci pomogli – westchnął, przytulając się do męża.  
\- Oni mają swoje życie, rodziny. Nie chce im zawracać głowy, dopóki to nie będzie nic naprawdę pilnego.  
Siedzieli przez chwile w ciszy, wtuleni w siebie dopóki nie doszedł do nich dźwięk trzaskających drzwi. Po chwili w salonie pojawiła się dwójka ich przyjaciół z 3-letnimi bliźniętami.  
\- No cześć mamuśka – zaśmiał się Lou, trzymając na rękach małą dziewczynkę, która wtulona w ojca drzemała. Harry z kolei szedł trzymając za rękę ich synka.  
\- Mówiłem, że Lou niewiele wystarczy, aby mnie wkurzyć – warknął, gromiąc przyjaciela wzrokiem. Nienawidził, kiedy się z niego nabijał – Niall nigdy więcej, powtarzam nigdy więcej nie będę na dole – wycedził przez żeby.  
\- Dobrze skarbie – pokiwał głową i cmoknął męża w policzek – Dopóki nie zdecydujemy się na kolejne dziecko, nie będziesz na dole – zaśmiał się, odsuwając od ukochanego.  
Zayn tylko jęknął, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Nawet własny mąż przeciwko niemu.  
\- No już nie obrażaj się – Niall cmoknął go w policzek i ruszył do kuchni.  
\- Cześć – w salonie pojawił się Liam z Sophią, która trzymała w ramionach małe zawiniątko.  
\- No nareszcie – wykrzyknął Niall, wybiegając z kuchni i podbiegając do przyjaciół – Nie mogłem się doczekać, kiedy przyjedziecie. Jak się ma moja chrześnica? – podszedł do kobiety, zaglądając przez jej ramię i patrząc na 4 miesięczną dziewczynkę – Już się nie mogę doczekać, kiedy Zayn urodzi. Też chce takiego maluszka.  
\- Spokojnie skarbie, jeszcze dwa miesiące – powiedział rozczulony mulat, przyglądając się mężowi. Wiedział, że Niall będzie wspaniałym ojcem.  
\- Tak wiem – westchnął – Dobra, siadajcie – polecił swoim gościom, a sam zajął miejsce obok bruneta.  
\- Jeszcze tylko dwa miesiące – szepnął Zayn, do jego ucha, po kilku minutach, kiedy inni byli pochłonięci przez rozmowę – i będziemy mogli zobaczyć naszą kruszynkę. Też nie mogę się doczekać.  
\- Kocham cię – odszepnął, spoglądając prosto w brązowe tęczówki.  
\- Ja ciebie też – uśmiechnął się, cmokając blondyna w usta.


End file.
